pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bai Chang Zai
Bai Chang Zai was a Berserker and a member of the Freezing Sky Clan. He served as a guard at the Sky Mist Barrier.Ch. 216 Appearance Bai Chang Zai was a middle aged man. He usually wore a sackcloth and his hair was braided with lots of tiny braids. He was not huge and leaned on the thinner side. He looked quite ordinary, but his eyes were incredibly bright. Background Bai Chang Zai was a prodigy. He was rumored to have had the hopes of the entire school placed on him in the past. He practiced the Creation Arts of the God of Berserkers, but eventually ended up practically estranged from the school simply because he did not follow their will to practice the God of Berserkers Transformation, but instead inherited his Master’s right to become the Divine General of the Bone Sacrifice Realm.Ch. 234 He went on to serve as a guard at the Sky Mist Barrier. Bai Chang Zai killed many Shamans. He was very infamous amongst them. Practically no Shaman, especially those living near the borders, did not know that there was an incredibly terrifying entity stationed on Sky Mist Barrier.Ch. 267 He was younger brother of Bai Su's father.Ch. 570 History Book 2 When Su Ming was travelling with others to the Freezing Sky Clan for the first time, they went to see the Sky Mist Barrier. There they met Bai Chang Zai. Bai Chang Zai wanted take Su Ming as his disciple, but when he learned, that Su Ming was already a disciple of Tian Xie Zi, he dropped the matter.Ch. 217 Other day, as Su Ming was going with his Master to the land of Shamans, Bai Chang Zai gave him a white scale the size of a fingernail, which contained his Divine Clone.Ch. 258 Su Ming used that white scale to summon Bai Chang Zai's Divine Clone, when he fought Patriarch of Lizard Shaman Tribe.Ch. 268 He delt great damage to the Shaman, but clone's illusory body could no longer continue existing and disappeared.Ch. 269 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands his fate is unknown. Book 6 One day about a thousand of years later, Bai Chang Zai returned to Southern Swamp Island. As he caught a sea dragon, Ya Jiu asked him for it. When Su Ming returned, only Ya Jiu noticed him, because he wanted the boy to see him.Ch. 1233 After he got a protective item, everyone was stunned they didn't notice that person. Bai Chang Zai determined that person bore no ill will though. Ya Jiu told him, the mysterious person said how to heal Bai Chang Zai and that he asked about Fang Cang Lan. Zi Che figured out, it was his Master Su Ming.Ch. 1234 As Su Ming released his Berserker's presence all over the world, everyone felt burning of their blood and the God of Berserkers' calling. Bai Chang Zai led Berserkers from Southern Swamp Island towards the holy land.Ch. 1236 Thousands of Berserkers arrived to welcome their Fourth God of Berserkers back. Su Ming declared to bring them to power and take all of them out of Yin Death Region to his True World.Ch. 1237 All six hundred thousand present Berserkers witnessed Su Ming exterminating millions of sea creatures, making Dead Sea scatter and form into a protective Rune above their world, and chasing away Divine Clones of ancient wills from Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1239 All of them were enthralled by his powers.Ch. 1240 Then Su Ming increased cultivation levels for all Berserkers with his True World Clone. Nan Gong Hen made the biggest leap. He attained great completion of Solar Kalpa Realm.Ch. 1241 Next, the Berserkers watched Su Ming destroy three powerful ancient wills from Yin Death Region. As one of few, he knew how strong these wills were, he appreciated Su Ming’s strength even more.Ch. 1244 Afterwards, Su Ming moved the whole Berserkers' world out of the Yin Death Vortex into True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1246 The Berserkers joined Su Ming's Ninth Summit Sect. As the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba was nearing. Su Ming chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 During the last battle, Harmonious Morus Alba's will tried to force Su Ming by reversing the vortex with his friends.Ch. 1370 To stop them coming back, Su Ming severed his connection with the vortex with sadness. Then Xuan Zang appeared for his offering and the vortex was destroyed, making everyone inside perish.Ch. 1373 Powers Bai Chang Zai was very powerful. The Shamans who had died at his hands could not be counted. He was so terrifying that even his presence was more alarming that the Berserkers in the Berserker Soul Realm. As a Divine General of the Bone Sacrifice Realm, he has illusory armor from white fog. The armor looked much more superior to the armor of Divine General of Awakening. Ch. 217 His white armor was like a nightmare in Shamans' memories. White is an attack Bai Chang Zai created himself. He uses a finger to just tap his opponent. His finger turns into a white light that could chase away darkness. Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Freezing Sky Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Characters